Secrets Behind The Camera
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Kendall grinned… "You know, I have a feeling that their disappearance has something to do with their little secret."
1. Extra Credit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Part 1 – Extra Credit**

"Please, is there any way I can get extra credit? I need it!" begged Kendall, literally on his knees, shaking clasped hands in the air. "If I don't, I'll fail! And you won't want that, do you? Failing a Big Time Rush member." He smiled angelically, as if that excuse would gain him that desired work. The teacher, Miss Collins, stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, not amused or convinced. Kendall bit on his bottom lip, trying his best to stay calm and not shake the teacher wildly and scream at her like a lunatic. "Please?" he asked in a smaller voice, widening those innocent greens and pouting his pink lips. "I promise I'll do a good job. You can even do pass-fail! Pretty please with a cherry and whipped cream on top?" He gave a broad smile, hands becoming tense as he tightened his clasp.

Miss Collins looked at him with a grey stare. "I don't like cherries," she said straightforwardly. Kendall's eyebrows turned down, mouth half-way open, but she cut him before he could speak, "_However_, I will allow you to do the extra credit."

Kendall beamed. "Really? What do I have to do, then?"

"A video. You can make it about someone, something, but it has to be original _and _informative. Music video, documentary, anything. I'll even allow creative pranks as long as no danger is involved. And no inappropriate stuff either. Also, Logan, he came earlier for extra credit, too. So I suppose you two can pair up. Does that sound good?"

Kendall almost said, 'Logan? Extra credit? Are you serious? I bet he has like a ninety-something and wants a hundred, right?' But instead, he said, "It sounds awesome."

Just then, Logan barged into the room, eyebrows furrowing when he saw Kendall.

As if it was fate or a coincidence that he'd come in at the right time, Kendall stood up and grinned at him. "'Sup, partner."

**ooo**

"I would drop the f-bomb on you, but that's not the proper way to settle this. So, on Monday—since _I_ have until Wednesday to turn the project in—I will tell Miss Collins that I am working on this alone, and so-will-you," said Logan, frowning at a gaping Kendall.

"But I can't do this alone! It'll take me a month!" whined Kendall.

"Don't exaggerate. If you do something easy, say…a rock, you can be done by Monday. That is, if you don't mind unoriginality. So there. Do we have a deal?" He concluded his offer with a sincere smile.

They were at a library. Kendall had decided to follow Logan from school, chattering about ideas for the project throughout the whole walk. That is, until the pale boy had burst Kendall's bubble right at the front of the double-door entrance. The taller boy had right out moped when his brain registered the rejecting words. So now, they were seated at a table, where Logan had an open book, eyes glued to it as he attempted to block out his friend's complains. That wasn't working so well, though. Kendall kept blabbering in that angry, soft voice of his, desperately trying to get the brunette to change his mind.

"_In conclusion_, we do not," retorted Kendall. "I get paired up with you, and that's final! Got it, Logan?" He jabbed his finger onto the open book.

At that, Logan stiffly craned his neck. "Don't do that again," he declared, switching his eyes back to the nail that was digging itself into the white pages engraved with black text and colourful pictures.

"Do what again?" Kendall's eyebrows rose slightly, and a sly smile crossed his lips. "Oh, you mean this?" He jabbed another finger onto the page, tapping his fingers roughly against it.

Meanwhile, Logan's eyes were twitching, neck jerking along. "Okay, fine, I'll be your partner!" He'd said this with such a powerful voice, for everyone nearby turned their heads and half glared, half stared at him quizzically.

Logan quickly hid his face behind the book, embarrassed to the point of being the colour of a tomato. Kendall, oblivious to this misshapen, was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes! Okay, we can start planning today. What are we going to do? An interview, a mini-movie or what?"

The stares had long been gone, but Logan's face was still burning with shame and fury. He put the book down and rubbed his face harshly, then let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know," he said dully. "Um, we could do an interview. How about Kelly, or–"

"James and Carlos!" exclaimed Kendall.

Logan looked at the blonde, baffled. "Why?"

"Because, uh, _duh_—it's going to be pretty easy interviewing them. We won't have to ask a lot of questions or do a lot of stuff."

"That's the point. Miss Collins said it had to be original, and interviewing James and Carlos is _not_ original."

"How so?" demanded Kendall.

"For one thing, we've known them since we were little kids. So there's nothing to ask. Plus, you know how they get in front of cameras. James acts all mighty and Carlos turns into a maniac—even though he kind of _is_ one already. I'm not too sure if we'll be able to tame them down for a real interview," explained Logan.

"What if we spice it up?" suggested Kendall. Logan gave him a questionable look. "I mean, instead of doing a regular, boring interview, we can ask them…unusual questions without them finding out what we're doing. We could do like a secret interview; cam-cording them incognito. It'll be fun!"

Logan, not knowing whether to consider this idea as brilliant or ridiculously stupid, just nodded. "Uh-huh…and?"

"_And_, they'll never find out," said Kendall with confidence. "Who knows, maybe we'll find some deep, dark secrets…"

Those three words lingered for a long time in Logan's mind. And so, when they finally arrived at the Palm Woods hotel, Logan stopped Kendall in the hallway, just a few feet from the door of apartment 2J, where they could hear odd noises from what was obviously the living room. "I want you to act casual. If you want this plan to _really_ work, we have to be as normal and quiet about this as possible. Do not act or talk like a robot. Got it?"

Kendall snorted. "Got it, boss."

And with that, Logan's hand touched the doorknob and they settled inside. "Hey, guys," he said, waving as he made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Kendall remained in his entrance position, body upright and taut. Remembering what Logan had told him, he relaxed a bit and muttered a 'hey' at which James and Carlos responded with incomprehensible mumbles. Clearing his throat, he sat on one of the dining table's chairs, and at the same time Logan returned with a water bottle, joining him as he took a swig of water. James and Carlos were currently setting up a game console. Narrowing his eyes, Kendall began observing peculiar things between the brunette and raven. Whenever James would accidentally touch Carlos' hand, Carlos would bite his lip and look up at the taller boy, then quickly glance back at the wires. And when Carlos flung a wire in the air and hit James' hair by mistake, the brunette didn't even throw a tantrum; he just blushed and smiled as if it was not a big deal.

Kendall suddenly had the urge to intervene. "I heard weird noises a few minutes ago. Before Logan and I came in. Do you guys know what was that about?"

Logan was halfway done with his water bottle when he ceased gulping to stare at Kendall. If it was a troubled look or a 'what did you say' look, the blonde didn't care. He just shot his friend a lightning-fast smile before he bounced his gaze back to the pair.

"Um…" Carlos tried to answer, but his strawberry-red face prevented him from saying any real words.

"Did _you_ hear anything, James?" inquired Kendall.

"N-no," said James defensively, shaking his head.

"Oh… Well, Logan and I gotta do homework now."

Before the pale boy could drink the last droplets of cold water, Kendall yanked on Logan's arm, causing for the water bottle to fall on the floor, and dragged him into their shared room. He was about to speak, when he noticed his mom on Logan's bed, sleeping. Then he saw a basket of clothes by his bed and a clean-looking T-shirt on the floor. Logan must have noticed, too, because he snickered.

"She must've been so tired," he said. Then he turned his attention to Kendall. "So why did you bring me here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

It took the blonde three more seconds to snap out of it. And when he did, he shook his head, blinked once, and resumed his scowl. "Did you see what happened?"

"What?" questioned Logan, raising his eyebrow higher.

"Carlos! And James! They were… I don't know, 'acting out of the ordinary'."

"They seemed pretty normal to me," said Logan, dropping his eyebrow. "What'd you notice?"

Kendall facepalmed. "Of course, you had to be _so_ entranced by your water at the time. Anyway—if you were paying _some_ attention—I'd asked Carlos and James some questions. Remember those weird noises we heard when we were in the hallway? It was about that, and when they answered, they acted all defensive."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That, somehow, I think they were involved with those noises. And they sure as heck had been careful to be not too loud since my mom was just next door. Too bad _we_ heard 'em."

"Do you think it was something bad?"

Hearing those words, a mischievous grin suddenly settled on Kendall's lips. "Bad enough to be in our video?"

Saturday morning came. Everyone was asleep. Except for Kendall. He was making his way towards his little sister's room, opening the door quietly. He thought he was being smooth, but Katie's 'What's up' made him drop his act and slump his shoulders when he came in. He closed the door behind him, finding the girl sitting Indian style on her bed, papers sprawled all over the bed. They were all filled with pictures that Kendall couldn't quite make out. She quickly grabbed all the papers and settled them back on the bed in a neat stack, blank side facing up.

"What's that?" asked Kendall, curious.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. Just stuff." She smiled innocently. "Whaddaya want?"

Kendall hesitated for a second. "Do you have a spy camera?"

"A spy camera?" repeated Katie, confusion in her voice.

"You know," said Kendall. "The kind on hats or something; the ones no one can see. The really tiny ones?"

Katie was staring at him as if he'd just tattooed his whole face. Then she cleared her throat. "Okay. I get what you're talking about."

"Does that mean you have one?" asked Kendall hopefully.

Katie scrambled out of her bed and opened the third drawer of her dresser. Shoving her hand in, she took out a pink hat a second later that was stained with pink, glittery blotches, and huge green and purple rhinestones. In the middle, there was a black dot that could easily pass as a dull rhinestone when seen at a far-away distance. If close enough, it could be recognized as something suspicious. And if eyes were pressed up against it, one would immediately know it was a miniature camera rimmed with silver and gold glitter. Upon analyzing all its colours and features, Kendall blinked repeatedly, confounded.

"You… You're kidding me, right?" he said in a tiny voice.

"Nope. It cost two-hundred."

"Where did you get that kind of money?"

Katie grinned, shoving the hat in her brother's hands. "It has a built-in mic. The smallest green rhinestone is the record button. Give it back when you're done with it, 'kay?"

Almost hesitant, Kendall nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He turned around, then stopped abruptly, the urge to ask his baby sister what were those papers pounding in his head, but he dismissed it as something unimportant to him. It was probably homework. He mumbled another 'Thanks', and disappeared out of the room. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the light, and began studying the hat, staring at its girly designs. Now taking a second look at it, he saw that there were swirly patterns on the topside of its visor, their pink colour a bit darker than the hat's.

Kendall thought how he'd look with the hat on. Masculine? Maybe Jo will think it's cute. Or maybe not. He considered the idea of Logan having to wear it, and he will be the one to ask the questions. Thinking all this through, Kendall decided on wearing the hat. Besides, it was the easiest part of the whole project, since asking the questions would be kind of uncomfortable for him, and he could burst out at any moment, tipping their secret off. Kendall sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Midmorning arrived slowly.

They were settled at the dining table, each with their different bowls of cereal. Kendall was chewing silently, whereas Carlos was hurriedly munching away his milk-soaked cereal. James had his elbow propped on the table, chin on hand, stirring his cereal with no intention of swallowing even a single spoonful. Already knowing about the pink hat—since Kendall had told him about it right when he woke up—Logan was comfortable with Kendall's lack of talking. In effect, he paid more attention to the other two. He now understood what Kendall had talked about yesterday, about them acting out of the ordinary. Carlos was bubblier than ever, but James had seemed to change completely; he looked absolutely fatigued. Logan's thoughts were broken when Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Have you boys seen Katie? I haven't seen her all morning." They all shook their head 'no'. Mrs. Knight let out a worried sigh. "I'm going to go look for her." Before she exited, she added quickly, "Stay out of trouble," and she left with an uneasy expression and all.

After breakfast, Kendall retrieved the pink hat from his room and settled with Logan in the kitchen. Carlos and James had seemed to disappear into thin air.

"So, what's wrong with you?" asked Kendall, noticing Logan's wary but somewhat puzzled expression.

"To put it in simple terms," said Logan, "First, I understand fully what you were talking about yesterday—what with their erratic behaviour. Second…right after you went to sleep yesterday, I started hearing noises. Soft slams into the wall, rickety noises and heavy breathing…" He gave Kendall an anxious look. "You don't think…" He trailed off, letting Kendall's imagination take over.

The blonde scowled. "Um…you mean, like, doing it? James and Carlos?" Logan nodded. Kendall fiddled with the hat nervously. "I dunno."

It was silent for a long time.

Then, Logan spoke up, "Never mind. I think it was just my ears playing tricks on me. They were probably noises from outside." Kendall nodded wearily at that.

Another minute of silence.

"So, uh… We're on the same page, right? I wear the hat—no matter how stupid it looks on me," mumbled Kendall. "And you," he pointed his index finger at Logan, "get to do the incognito questioning."

"So…we're all set?" asked the brunette.

"All set," answered Kendall, tapping the hat as Carlos would do with his helmet.

They treaded out of the apartment, beginning their search for the brunette and raven. They figured it would be an easy task finding them, knowing they might be at the pool area, but their inference was wrong. Kendall and Logan stood there, eyes grazing all the people and items, but they didn't find their desired targets. Puzzled, they thought of other places the pair might be in. Starting to look out of the Palm Woods zone, some people gave the blonde looks, mainly because of the pink hat he was wearing. But Kendall ignored every one of those, walking with an erect back and a façade stuck to his face. Before they left, he had taken one last look in the mirror and, for a fleeting moment, thought that it quite suited him. Consequently, he permanently etched that thought into his mind and left along with it.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Kendall, tipping the hat down.

Logan shrugged as he looked into the fifth store window. "I don't know. We've looked at the pool, the park, and they probably won't be in any of these stores…" He sighed. "Maybe we should reconsider on whom to interview."

"No," said Kendall. "Come on, Logan, this could be a great opportunity to discover something big. We already have an idea that James and Carlos might be hiding something—together. So we can't give up right now. Let's keep looking for 'em until we find 'em. Alright?"

The pale boy gave him an unenthusiastic expression. "Alright. But if one hour passes and we haven't found them, we're doing something else."

Kendall grinned as if he hadn't heard Logan's warning. "You know, I have a feeling that their disappearance has something to do with their little secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Obviously, some of you know where this is going… That's why it's rated M, haha.


	2. Covert Rec

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning:** Contains slash, smut, cursing. James/Carlos.

**Part 2 – Covert Rec**

The store was small, yet classy. He didn't know why, but Logan had the faint idea that he might find something or _someone_ here. Something or someone important. James and Carlos, possibly? He wasn't sure. Kendall was trudging behind him, following his every step. They peeked behind every plant, every rack of clothes, every spot they could think of, but found nothing. Almost to the point of giving up, a tiny flutter from blood-red curtains sent them straight into alert mode. James and Carlos emerged from one of the dressing booths, almost tripping over each other. James had a thick sheen of sweat covering his whole face, whereas Carlos' was ruby red. Logan and Kendall looked at each other, reading each other's minds; they made their way towards the brunette and raven.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, smiling casually. "What a coinkydink finding _you_ guys here."

As he said this, he gave Kendall a thumbs up from behind his back. The blonde, receiving the message, brushed a finger against the pink hat, purposely pressing the smallest, green rhinestone all the while. James and Carlos were looking at them, shocked expressions on their once-tired faces.

"W-what's u-up?" stuttered James.

Carlos could only mumble, a hiccup or two jumping in between his childish response.

"What's going on?" asked Logan, giving the pair a vague, piercing stare.

"N-nothing, we're just looking–"

"Looking at what?" demanded Logan, cutting James off.

The pair stood quiet, looking the absolute opposite of casual. Suddenly, Carlos swiped the hat from Kendall's head. "Where'd you get this from? Why is it pink? Ha, ha! Hey, what's this little black thing? Oh, swirls!"

"Carlos, give that back!" yelled Kendall, not caring who he disrupted inside the store.

"Why?" The raven giggled, swinging the hat from side to side, prohibiting Kendall from taking it back. Without waiting another second, he ran out of the store.

"Carlos, come back here!" screamed Kendall as he chased after the boy.

And of course, Logan had to follow, cursing mildly throughout the whole way. As all this happened, James was left alone.

"Sir?" He was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, James found a blonde-haired woman. He wasn't much stunned by that, but by the thing she was holding. "I believe this is yours?" she said, raising her eyebrows as she held up a pair of black, plain boxers. Her eyebrows rose higher as the brunette's face gradually turned a dark red.

Meanwhile, Logan and Kendall were continuing their wild chase after Carlos along the sidewalks, shoving people out of their way, apologizing every single second. They called out for the boy frantically, but Carlos gave no sign that he was going to pause to even take a breath of oxygen, of which Kendall and Logan were rapidly running out of. Finally, while running through the grass of a small area, Carlos tripped on a thick branch, and the pink hat flew out of his hand onto the green, flower-filled pasture. Quickly, Kendall ran ahead and snatched the fallen cap up before Carlos' already-stretched out arm could reach it. All three were breath-ridden and so it took about a minute before the boys could straighten themselves up. Kendall put the hat back on his head as Carlos sat up on the grass, looking up at them with an exhausted face.

"Why did you take my hat?" said Kendall angrily. Logan was holding him back by the shoulders, preventing him from attacking a vulnerable Carlos.

Carlos was still staring at them, completely mute.

"Why were you spying on us?" James' voice retaliated.

Logan whirled around, finding James there with a face reading a sassy 'I'm kind of annoyed right now' all over. Kendall was busy fuming to make sure that the voice he'd heard was really there. He was glaring holes into Carlos' trying-to-look-faultless eyes.

"We weren't spying," responded Logan almost too quickly. "We just happened to coincidentally pass by the clothing store when we saw you two, and we wanted to exchange greetings." He mentally slapped himself for sounding so phony, but replaced the thought with an outer smile, hoping he could fool James.

The tall brunette had narrowed his eyes. Though, before he had time to process every bit of the smart boy's words, his attention was caught by something else. "What's with the pink hat?"

"What pink hat? You see no pink hat," said Logan in a deep voice, attempting to hypnotize his friend by circling his hands in slow motion in front of him. James was staring at him, stupefied. Chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously, Logan gave up on the idiotic act. He put a hand on Kendall's shoulder, and whispered from the corner of his lips, "They're on to us. We have to go now if you want to save our project. _Now_." He wasn't only saying this, but he was commanding this, too. Dumping his extra credit opportunity down into a well full of murky water was definitely _not_ in his agenda; no siree.

Evidently, the blonde had cooled down, considering the red from his ears was gone. He faced Logan, but Carlos' ruffling noises against grass made his words paralyze in his tongue.

"Jamie– I, uh, mean, James… Can you help me stand up?" said Carlos in a soft voice.

James obliged and helped the raven. From the corner of Kendall and Logan's eyes, they saw that James was about to lift Carlos up bridal style, but then something must have changed in his mind, and he let the smaller boy stand on his own two feet. Before he could have a chance to balance, James muttered in an almost shaky voice, "Guys, we have to go… We'll see you later." And when Kendall and Logan spun on their heels, the pair had vanished.

Kendall's head slowly lolled back then it snapped forward, giving out a loud sigh. "That was weird. Ugh, stupid Carlos almost ruined everything."

Logan nodded. "Have you stopped recording?"

"About to now," answered Kendall as he took the hat off, pressed the green rhinestone, and put it back on. "So, what do we do? They know about the hat now… And we only managed to get thirty seconds of barely-good footage."

Logan scratched his head. After a while of pulling out files from his mental library, he finally came up with a Plan B. He was beginning to doubt it when Kendall saw the look on his face and urged him on. "Okay. This may sound unorthodox…and probably illegal." Kendall rolled his eyes at the last statement, but the pale boy ignored the action and resumed in a low voice, "We could…put the hat in their room?"

"What?"

"Do you recall when I told you I heard noises in their room?"

"Yeah."

"We could put the hat in their room, covered of course, and leave it recording all night; see what they're up to. Then, on Sunday, we sneak in to get it back."

"Invasion of privacy, hm…?" Logan was partly afraid that Kendall would gasp and call him a freak—or even a pervert—but all he did was smile like the Cheshire cat and said, "I like it. Let's give it a name. Operation: Covert Rec." Kendall chuckled. "I never knew you had such a devious mind, Logie."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Logan. "And I'm not proud of it, either."

"By the way, where do you suppose James and Carlos headed off to?"

"If it's home, we gotta beat them."

They arrived a half hour later. They took slow and silent steps, looking everywhere. Fortunately, the pair wasn't home, and Kendall and Logan let out relieved sighs upon realizing this. Mrs. Knight wasn't around, either. Katie was probably still 'missing'.

"Wait."

Kendall stopped in his tracks, hand practically pressed on the door of James and Carlos' room. "What? What could possibly be more important than this? James and Carlos could come in at any second! This is our only chance, Logan—don't take it away!" he complained.

"Kendall, why don't we edit the bad stuff out right now? It'll save us some time–"

"We can edit later," protested Kendall. "Come on, Logan."

"Fine…"

They entered the brunette and raven's room, turning on the light. It took a while for their vision to get accustomed from the sunlight to the bulb's bright light. Once their pupils had returned to their normal size, they looked for a place that would record a close shot of the two beds. Then they hid it from view.

"What do you wanna do now?" said Logan.

Kendall shrugged. "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good."

All they had to do now is sit and wait.

**ooo**

James and Carlos had gone to the pool when Kendall and Logan entered their room and retrieved the pink hat.

"What do you think we recorded?" asked Kendall, twirling the hat with his right thumb. Logan shrugged. "You know what I think? I think that, with this footage, we could be done. All we have to do now is edit, add the conclusion and, voila, finished Picasso piece."

Logan was reconsidering Kendall's words. "That sounds a bit risky. What if we get nothing? Miss Collins will be…" He grimaced.

"Pissed? Nah. Don't worry—we have something _good_ here."

"And how do _you_ know?"

"Trust me, I know. You said so yourself you heard those weird noises at night. Anything can go on during the night. Even some things we might never be capable of imagining. But James and Carlos are. Whaddaya say, Logan? Yay or nay?"

Logan was silent for a second. "Nay."

"_Nay?_"

Logan sighed, starting to get irritated with Kendall's absurd ideas. "This is the reason why I didn't want to pair up with you in the first place. You're crazy, Kendall. I'm not about to lose my A to you. And if this means I'm going to have to take that hat or, _heck_, another camera, and record something myself, then so be it. You can start all over. Alone. Now, if you want to do things differently…we're not going to leave that footage. We will watch it right now and edit out the bad parts like you said, _and_ then we will try to interview James and Carlos for a _longer_ time, instead of a mere thirty seconds."

Kendall was staring at him. But this time, his mouth was closed, rather than hanging down. He huffed loudly, and shoved the hat towards Logan. "You know what? Fine. I _will_ do this myself. You can have this. If you need the CD that the teacher gave to us, it's by the computer. I'll go buy one for myself later. I'll see you later." And with those words, he stomped out and shut the door closed. Logan could hear his heavy footsteps out in the hall until they became echoes in the air.

"You didn't have to get mad! I was just being honest!" shouted the pale boy at nothing. "Kendall!" he yelled, expecting for the blonde to come running in and plead to work with him again; but he didn't.

Frustrated, he walked into his room, and turned on the computer. It took about three minutes to get everything out. Having put the footage in a USB drive, he stuck it to the computer and watched as a rectangle full of icons popped in the monitor. He clicked a folder open, and all the files from the video appeared one by one. The newer ones were darker, and so he couldn't see the images so well in the small pictures. Starting with the introduction, he deleted the one he had done with Kendall. He opened the 'File' menu, and saved it. Then after that, he moved on to delete the parts where Carlos had taken the hat, and last night's unnecessary parts. He was in the middle of the video, right were Carlos had crawled out of his bed, when Logan decided to save once again. He pressed a key—the one he thought to be the Enter key—but instead he accidentally pressed another one. And all his nightmares came true right then. A green bar popped up, signaling that it was burning the video into a CD. Eyes wide, he pressed the 'open' button when it was done burning, and he took out the CD, looking at it with an open mouth.

His eyes twitched and his hands shook, almost breaking the fragile item in half. "You didn't tell me the CD was in the drive already!" screeched Logan.

Monday morning came.

Logan was entering the class with gradual steps, preparing to tell the teacher about him and Kendall's, and the CD incident (which he was currently clutching in his hand). Miss Collins was behind her desk, grading what looked to be homework.

"Miss Collins?" said Logan, voice trembling a bit. He was hoping she didn't hear the waves in his words.

Looking up, she gave a smile. "Hello, Logan… What are you doing here so early?" Cocking her head to the side a bit, she saw that he was holding a CD in his hand. "Oh, I suppose you're here about the project."

"Yes," he answered waveringly. "See, Kendall and I decided to go our separate ways on this. So I–"

"Finished early!" exclaimed Miss Collins happily. She stood up from her desk and reached out to take the CD away from Logan's hands. "Thank you. I'll make sure to grade it as early as possible."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was–"

"You can go now. There's still one more hour before class." Giving a smile, she dismissed the boy with a wave of her hand.

Not having the will to disobey the teacher, Logan did as he was told. When he closed the door behind him, he slouched against a wall and fell to the floor. He let out a choked cry mixed with a tiny whimper. "I just wanted a new CD…"

**ooo**

It had only been five minutes into class when Miss Collins shushed the class, meaning she was going to announce something important. "Class, today we have a very special presentation. Logan, please come up to the front." She beckoned for him, the opposite of what she did earlier.

Logan blinked, and carefully walked to the front of the classroom, joining Miss Collins. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I decided that presenting your extra credit will be better than me watching it alone. It will be a fun experience for everyone to find out what you did. Now…" She spoke to the whole class now, "Logan, please tell us what you have in store for us today."

"Uh…uh…" He was struggling to speak, not wanting to see Carlos, James, and Kendall's faces. "A vi…deo?" Miss Collins nodded and gave him a nudge on the back. Choking back a cry, he stiffly made his way back to his seat and sat down.

Kendall, not having a clue about Logan's CD happening, smirked, wondering what was about to be shown. The television was turned on, and the play button was pressed. Dull colours and blurry images turned bright and defined; they belonged to Saturday's recording. Instantaneously, the blonde's smirk was gone, and the entire colour drained from his face. He craned his head towards Logan's direction. Logan was looking at him, too. Reading each other's minds again, they slouched down in their seats. They already knew, without looking at their faces, that James and Carlos were inwardly dazed at the moment, realizing that they'd been recorded secretly; they'll soon be fuming. And then, last night's footage was finally revealed on the television.

The room was dark—pitch black to be precise. All of a sudden, a light went off. It was the lamp sitting on the bedside table. Someone stirred under the bed sheets, tangled in them. For about a minute, the person struggled to escape. Letting out a grunt of relief when the blanket was thrown off the bed, a whisper broke the silence.

Carlos was the one whispering. Then he spoke a little bit louder, "Jamie?" He had on that type of innocent yet wanting expression. "Jamie, please wake up," he whimpered. He stood up from his bed, and made his way to James'. Shaking the brunette's shoulder roughly, Carlos kept calling his friend's cute nickname until he jerked and shot an arm towards Carlos' wrist, startling the raven.

"Hm?" mumbled James. His face held a lazy smile. "What's up, babe?"

Carlos blushed. "No puedo dormir."

"No puedo dormir, my little Carlitos," cooed James. "Okay, let's see what's wrong, then." He threw the covers off himself, and yanked on the short boy's arm until Carlos was straddling his hips. "Let me take a look at your lips…" He gently ran a finger over them. "They seem a little cold…" He smiled and inched his face close to Carlos, giving him a firm kiss. James pulled away and resumed speaking, "Now let me take a look at that cute belly." He slipped Carlos' shirt off and lunged his head forward, biting down on one of the raven's buds. Carlos cried out, but James stopped him by putting a finger to his lips, silencing his whimpers. Carlos' cries instead turned into harsh breaths. Once James stopped sucking, he grinned teasingly at Carlos' flushed cheeks. "Last but not least, let's check that perky ass of yours… Take off the rest of your clothes."

Carlos' face was glowing a harsh crimson as he followed James' command, repositioning himself on James' lap when he was done. The brunette smirked and snaked a hand behind, grabbing Carlos' ass and squeezing it. The raven yelped and blushed even harder, which made James' cocky smile widen.

"So, Carlitos, I see nothing wrong with you. Everything's dandy."

"My ass isn't," said Carlos stubbornly, and James looked surprised.

He chuckled. "Did I miss something?"

Carlos bit on his bottom lip, returning to his blushing self. He twiddled his thumbs. "Um…"

"'Um' what? Is it that…I've been neglecting it?" asked James seductively, moving his hand to squeeze Carlos' ass again. The raven nodded shyly. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it?" questioned James. "What do you want from me, Carlos?"

Instead of answering with words, Carlos mashed his lips to James'. He fiddled with James' boxers until his member was out. Carlos licked his lips slowly, already lifting his hips.

"Whoa there, cowboy," said James quickly. "You really want to do this dry?"

"I want you, Jamie," whispered Carlos in a dusty voice as he tugged on the brunette's collar. "_So bad_."

With that said, James gave up on trying to make sense, and helped Carlos spread his cheeks. And from then on, it was all about sex. Carlos plunged down on James' dick, letting out a strangled cry. Without waiting, he lifted his hips again and slammed down; this time, both he and James moaned, keeping their volumes at a minimum volume. Surprisingly, the whole class remained still and quiet. Back on the television screen, Carlos was rocking his hips faster, eyes shut tightly. Then, all of a sudden, they shot open and long, thick white ropes of cum splattered all over James' stomach. A minute later, James gave out a loud moan, meaning he'd reached his peak, too. Carlos fell on top of James; both boys were breathing harshly. Once they got their breaths back they whispered to each other loving goodnights, and fell asleep instantly after turning off the light, not realizing they were still messy and in position. The video continued with a black screen. A second passed, then another. It seemed forever until the television was turned off.

Miss Collins was speechless. So was the class. "Logan–" She cut herself off, noticing the boy wasn't in class anymore; his seat was empty. And so were Carlos, James and Kendall's.

Out in the hallway, she heard screams.

"We're sorry!" cried Logan's voice.

"Don't say 'we'!" shouted Kendall. "It's not 'we', it's him! He cut me off!"

"Shut up, I don't care! You're both still dead!" screamed James.

"I hate you guys! How could you do this to us?" shrieked Carlos.

**ooo**

"After all this…I'm certainly…not getting that…extra credit now," said Logan, gasping for air all the while.

"Man… Who…cares…?" said Kendall angrily between breaths. "You know what's funny? I was…actually…thinking about doing that rock video…you recommended. Turns out…I won't have to do it anymore. I'll stick with my D…and hope it doesn't…go down any time soon. Anyway…what time…is it?"

Logan looked around for a clock. "Four…twenty-five." He groaned. "We missed class."

"Think we lost 'em?" asked Kendall wearily.

"I hope so."

They began walking, keeping cautious of their surroundings, looking out for any tall brunette or a short raven. They neared a corner, and turned on it; the first thing they saw was Katie. She was sitting on a chair with three, thick stacks of paper placed on top of a white table. Next to the stacks was a black box. What shocked them was the long line of girls, each holding an eager expression with wild eyes. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, and then back at the mind-numbing scene.

"Um… Katie, what's this?" asked Kendall when they had approached her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Katie's head whipped to the right, eyes growing wide when she saw Kendall and Logan looking down at her curiously. Quickly, she scrambled to put herself on top of all three stacks. "What's what? I'm not doing anything." She grinned innocently.

"But, we see the papers right there," said Logan defensively.

Katie was about to retort, eyebrows scrunched together, when the girl in front of her spoke up with an irritated tone, "Is this conversation done yet? I want to buy the Sexy Edition, please."

"Sexy?" questioned Kendall.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," said Katie quickly, "She's crazy." Her eyes where shaking madly.

"I'm not crazy!" screamed the girl, totally irked now. "I just want a calendar!"

"Don't listen to her!" shouted Katie. "She's loopy." She laughed a bit maniacally.

The girl snarled. "I'm not loo–"

"Katie, let me see that," interrupted Kendall, stretching his hand out.

"But–" She looked at her big brother with big puppy eyes.

"Lemme see. Now."

Reluctantly, she sat back on her chair, and took one of the calendars from the first stack and handed it to Kendall. Bracing themselves, the two boys flipped over each page. Once they were done, their jaws were down to their knees, and their eyes were wide as quarters. Each page held an image of James and Carlos together. Not just any ordinary pictures about best friends hanging out, but ones where they were either cuddling or kissing—and not just on the cheek, but on the lips, too.

"Wh-where did you… When did you… How did…"

"With my spy hat," said Katie softly. "But–" She hesitated, blushing pink. "That's just the beginning."

"There's more?" they said, bewildered.

Pursing her lips, she reached out for the other two calendars. "The one you guys saw just now is the Fluff Edition…" she continued speaking in her soft voice. "This one," she held up the second calendar, "is the Sexy Edition."

Kendall snatched the calendar from her hands. This one was much more edgy. Some pictures where of James and Carlos making out on the couch; others where Carlos was pressed up against a wall, James grabbing him by the hips, sharing a hot kiss. Seeing all these pictures, they were partly scared of what they were going to find in the last one.

"And…that one?" said Kendall, giving Katie back the other two calendars with a shaky hand. She handed him the last calendar.

Slowly, he opened it.

"What the–" said Logan.

Kendall alone was speechless.

"That's…the Erotic Edition," said Katie, smiling sheepishly.

Inside were pictures, of course, just like the others. Except, these were on a level of explicit so high that even Logan didn't know what to call it.

"They're–" said the pale boy, but Kendall cut him off.

"Yeah."

They were both blushing from head to toe.

Unlike the last two, this calendar was just a kick in the face. Or a kick in the groin, since it was all kinky stuff. There was a picture where Carlos and James were in the shower, touching each other. Another where they were sprawled all over the dining table; James, evidently, was doing Carlos, since the way the raven's jaw was in slacked mode and James was biting his lip, eyes lazily closing. With each page, the more erotic the picture got. Before Kendall got the chance to look at the last page, Logan spoke up, even though he was scalding hot at the moment.

"Um, Katie, I don't think it's appropriate to be selling these. I mean, this is James and Carlos' private life–"

"Like you're one to speak!"

It was James' voice, loud, raging and clear. Kendall and Logan turned around. They were about to stutter out more excuses, getting ready to make a run for it, but a growing volume of murmurs and squeals made them stop. Seconds later, it broke out. "It's Jarlos!" screamed all the girls in the line, all pointing at the brunette and raven.

Before the pair could react, the girls were already coming at them. In a flash, James and Carlos were running for their lives with a pack of fifty wild girls or more chasing after them. Kendall and Logan were staring with awkward awe at the chase. With the little clues and episodes of today, they'd gotten a perfect idea of the secret James and Carlos had been trying to hide. They were a couple, obviously. And what dismayed them the most was the fact that Katie and those girls had found out before them.

"I think we've done enough snooping for _one_ day," said Logan tiredly, emphasizing the one, silently adding the other days they had covertly recorded.

"Agreed…" said Kendall.

"So, uh…" Katie sounded uncertain. The two boys looked at her, eyebrows rising. Her coy smile was still intact. "Would you like to buy a calendar?"

Kendall shook his head. "Mom's been looking for you for two days."

And with that, he slung Katie over his shoulder while Logan gathered the calendars in his arms, and they headed home, listening to the distant screams of James, Carlos and the fangirls.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Logan.

"They'll be fine…" replied Kendall.

"What about our project?" Right now, with everything that was happening, he recalled what Kendall had said about just sucking it up and taking his D. He was feeling about the same right now.

Kendall smiled genuinely, amused that Logan had said 'our' and didn't make an effort to correct himself. "I'm sure she'll understand. We can always film a rock."

Unknown to them, Katie had a cell phone in her hand, flipping it open when she heard it beep. She opened her text inbox, and read the new message, 'When are the Kogan calendars going to come out?'

Katie smiled to herself, and texted back, 'Soon, my friend. Very soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The End.

Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R's would be great~ [:


End file.
